Plants vs. Zombies - The Unexpected Journey
Plants vs. Zombies - The Unexpected Journey is a spin-off game based on Plants vs. Zombies. Game Description Get ready for a twist in our games? Then here it is! Here's Plants vs. Zombies - The Unexpected Journey! *'NEW MECHANICS!' - New mechanics have come! It's about time to explain this later on! *'NEW ABILITIES!' - Get ready for gaining new abilities to your plants! *'NEW OBSTACLES!' - Swimming underwater? Solving various puzzles? Now that's different! *'NEW DISASTER!' - Wait WHAT? What is the disaster they are talking about? Find out by playing this! Mechanics Attacking Attacking are changed to RPG ''style. There are three kinds of attacking the zombie. *'Moderate Attack''' - Attacks that does small damage. Can be used for damaging weak ones. *'Critical Attack' - Attacks that does huge damage. Can be used for damaging tough ones. *'Special Attack' - Attacks that does special attacks. Can be used for damaging tough ones easily. And your attacking are based on these three... *'Health Rate' - The number of damage your plant could take. *'Damage Rate '- The strength of your attack could make. *'Defense Rate' - The chance of dodging the enemie's attack. You can dodge with timing. And Zombies also have various attacks, such as the following... Zombie Chickens are weak that they can absorb only one Moderate Move, but when they attack on groups (They ALWAYS attack in groups), they can deal more damage to the plants. So beware if you tried one wrong move, otherwise you'll be unlucky. Exploring Exploring are changed to Platforming style. Plants often need the help of other plants in order to go. For example, you need the Chomper in order to dig through obstacles. Another example, is you need a Peashooter to jump through high obstacles and activate switches with its peas. *'Peashooter' - Useful for jumping at high obstacles, and activating switches. *'Sunflower' - Useful for activating switches that needs moderate recharging. *'Wallnut' - Useful for activating switches that needs weight. *'Chomper' - Useful for digging desired holes for passages. *'Cactus' - Useful for activating switches that is unreachable (Garlic Drone recommended) Obstacles The are various obstacles that is dangerous and safe at the same time. For example, there are dangerous spikes that damages the plants overtime. Another example is the trampolines which adds the bounce effect of the plant, excluding Wallnut. *'Deadly Thorns' - Damages your player over time. It's too spiky to explain those things. *'Springy Trampoline' - Enables bouncing for plants, excluding Wallnut due to its heavy weight. *'Switching Switches' - Activates assigned object. You can leave it whenever you want. *'Annoying Buttons' - Activates assigned object, but needs contact so you can't leave it. *'Machine of Recovery' - Activated by Sunflower, to activate assigned buttons or switches. *'Nutritious Soil' - Can be dug by Chomper, for certain passages. *COMING SOON Minigames The minigames may vary based on the mechanic of the minigame. Each minigame has different mechanics to explain. The minigames will give you various rewards also. *'Switches and Buttons Frenzy' - It's your choice how to do with these crazy minigame! *COMING SOON! Upgrades You can upgrade by vanquishing zombies on the way. However you do not gain extra abilities along the way. When upgraded, it will choose you one of the following. *'Increasing Health Rate' - You could choose for an additional 10 Health Rate. *'Increasing Damage Rate' - You could choose for an additional 5 Damage Rate. *'Increasing Defense Rate' - You could choose for an additional 5 Defense Rate. Achievements There are achievements to make the game challenging and tricky but some achievements, called the "Ultimate Headache Achievements", are too tricky and unfair. Category:Games